The New Girl
by doodlebugchick
Summary: What happens when a girl Jamie's age with a connection to Jared's past is found? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! I hope you guys like it! This is set four years after The Host ends; also Brandt and Aaron are dead, same way as in the movie. Reviews welcome!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Host or its characters-they all belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

"Dibs on the machete!" Kyle yells. I chuckle. Trust Kyle to pick the biggest, most aggressive weapon.

"What about you Jamie?" Jared asks.

"Well," I reply, "I doubt Melanie will let me have the rifle, so I'll stick to a hunting knife." He grins, and walks over to open the box of weapons Ian 'borrowed' on our last raid. It was pretty nerve-wracking considering the only place that has that stuff is Seeker headquarters. Melanie comes up to me.

"Be very careful," She warns. I roll my eyes and groan. After all, it's been three years since she came back, and I'm turning eighteen soon-I am sick of being treated like a little kid!

"Don't worry Mel, Jamie will be fine" Jared says. Suddenly we are interrupted by a small bundle of angelic blonde curds darting towards Ian.

"NOO!" she screams in his face. Uh-oh. I'd been worried about this. Yesterday Ian had come to me and said he hadn't told Wanda we were going out, and how should he tell her, and I said he should just sneak out. Honestly, she has him so whipped.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME YOU WERE GOING OUT TO RISK YOUR LIFE? AM I THAT UNIMPORTANT?" She screams. Yikes. Eventually Jared has to sneak up behind them and chloroform her. Ian looks down at Wanda's little form with pain in his sapphire eyes.

"Chill Ian, I've knocked out Melanie about ten times in the past year, and we all know how bad Wanda is at holding a grudge." Jared says. Ian sighs, but after gently kissing Wanda on the forehead and carrying her to a corner, he turns back to the group.

Jeb rolls his eyes before leaning on his long shotgun and explaining. "All right everyone, in case you are still in the dark, Jared was outside when he spotted something moving in the distance. We are no yet sure whether it is a soul or human, but both can be dangerous. We will be in a V formation, as we were when we found Wanda. I will go in front, then Ian and Kyle, and at the rear Jared and Melanie. Clear?" I clear my throat loudly. "Sorry, Jamie, you are next to me." Meanie's retort is cut short by a loud clattering noise in the hallway leading to the entrance.

"Yikes, you guys seriously need to make this place more welcoming, I didn't walk fifty miles into the desert for the pleasure." And then, the most incredible girl skateboards into the cave.

* * *

**Oooh! Who is she? I will update in the next few days, so stay tuned! Constructive critism is welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Here is the second chapter! I hope you guys like it! Thank you to kirkanalo and anyone else who reviewed! I forgot to mention that the whole story is Jamie's POV.**

**Once again, Stephanie Meyer is the owner of The Host and it's characters!**

I gaped in shock at her. She was beautiful, with shoulder length inky black hair, golden skin, and sienna eyes. She stopped her skateboard and looked around.

"Dudes, you guys look like you need some fun. Seriously, who died?" She laughs. We all just stare at her in shock. "Fine, I'll go first. As we all know, silver ribbons have invaded earth. How they have managed to I have no clue, but they are inside most people. You are all human, and so am I. I have travelled alone for three months. My name is Raven Howe." We then stare at Jared.

"R-Raven?" He stutters. She looks at him and goes ghost white under her perfect golden tan. He crosses the space between them and pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. After a few minutes Jeb clears his throat.

"As touching as this is, I must break it up. How do you two know each other, how did you find us, and as we are about a hundred miles from any sort of civilization, how are you not dead?"

Finally breaking apart, Raven, still leaning into Jared, explains. "I am Jared's little sister, and I'm seventeen. I not only have impeccable sense of direction, but I am also _very_ observative. As for me not being dead, that is because of this," she holds up a white bottle labelled "Hydrate". "I am also very strong, and because of my skateboard, I'm fast." I can now see her and Jared's resemblance. The sharply squared off jaw; the long, thin nose; the gold tan, the full lips… Yikes! Stop Jamie, not only is she Jared's sister, but she is way out of your league I scolded myself.

" 'Sup with the girl?" Raven asks, pointing to Wanda, who is now stirring.

"She got chloroformed," Jared says. "But she is a soul, our friend, and Ian's partner, so be nice."

"Chill dude, she isn't the one who ended our world as we know it, so it's cool." Raven says calmly. We all start staring at her again. "You guys _seriously_ need to get some entertainment if staring at me is the best thing you guys can do." She starts to walk forward, but is stopped by Kyle and Ian. "I wouldn't do that." She says coldly. They don't move. She pulls a hunting knife out of her pocket. They pull hunting knives out of their belts. With little effort, she throws a knife between their heads and into the rock wall. The knife impales the wall to the hilt.

She grins and says, "Anyone else care to try and stop me?"

**Here it is! You guys rock!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the great reviews! I hope you like it!**

Then there was a soft, wet, very faint popping noise. You do not hear that noise often. It is the noise of mine, Jared's, Ian's, Kyle's, and Melanie's jaws dropping. Wanda was still stirring, and Jeb was a master of the poker face, so I doubt either of them dropped their jaws.

"God guys, stop staring! It's not only rude, but it irritates me." Raven says.

"Raven is right, stop yer starin' and get back to work, obviously there's no reason to go out now." Jeb says, managing to compose himself first. "Raven, I'll give you a tour now. Jared can join us if he wishes. The rest of you can leave."

We slowly walk out, Ian carrying a livid Wanda, and Kyle looking dazed.

"What's wrong Kyle-do you not like being beaten by a seventeen year old girl?" I tease him.

"It doesn't feel good," he says, frowning. I laugh, before going back to work in the fields. I'm cutting wheat, but I can't focus. All I can think about is Raven. She is so beautiful. I imagine hearing her voice. She is talking to Jeb about mirrors. Wait-that _is_ her voice. I look up and see her and Jeb in deep conversation about where the mirrors should be placed. Jared is just hugging his sister around the waist. I stand and walk over to them.

"Hey, I'm Jamie," I say, leaning on my scythe.

"Raven," she says, grinning with those gorgeous full lips. Her dark eyes sparkle beneath her long black lashes. I notice she is holding a skateboard.

"Can you ride?" I ask. I then realize how stupid a question that was. Of course she could, why else would she be holding a skateboard?

"Yeah-can you?" she asks. I feel my cheeks redden.

"No-not really." I say. Raven smiles wider.

"Maybe I could teach you," she says. I smile stupidly. Jeb strokes his beard.

"We had just finished the tour-and as Jamie is too busy thinking about you to actually do any work, why not give him one now? The rec room is free," He says, addressing Raven. Jeb then winks at me. My face feels hot again. Jared reluctantly detaches him-self and gives Raven a kiss on top of her head.

"Let's go." Raven says, before calmly striding off to the rec room. I jog to catch up to her. When we arrive she puts the board on the floor.

"Stand on it," she instructs me. I stand on the board, and immediately slip off and onto Raven. She lets out a squeal as we both topple onto the floor, and I end up lying on top of her. Our faces are inches apart, and I can see every little freckle and dimple. I am once again reminded of how beautiful she is. We stop laughing as I lean in and kiss her. She rolls me underneath her, and wraps her arms around my neck as I put my hands on her waist. It just feels so natural. Our perfect kiss is interrupted by a loud yell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Jared yells, looking murderous.

Oh no.

**Oh no indeed! What will happen? Review if you liked it! If you didn't like it, still please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all your reviews! You all rock! Both Theresa's questions are answered in this chapter! Sorry for taking so long, but I have been really busy and have had a brain bock!**

Jared looks furious. Melanie is behind him giggling. Raven stands up, yanks me up, and says to Jared,

"Me and Jamie need to talk, Jared," she says firmly. Jared gives us one final glare, before being dragged out by Melanie. When they are outside, she turns to me, glaring.

"Why the HELL did you kiss me? In case you have not noticed, Jared now wants to kill us!" she yells at me.

"I-I like you," I stutter.

"After one day?! You barely know me!" with that, she storms out, with me following her. We walk strait into the dining hall, where everyone (including Jared) is eating.

"I'm sorry, okay? What more do I have to say?" She walks up to me, and for a second I think she is going to kiss me, when she kicks me hard in the groin.

"Ugh," I groan, doubling over. I can hear Jared chuckle. Wanda screams, and runs over to me.

"Oh no! Jamie, are you okay? What happened? We better get you to Doc!

With that I black out.

I wake up in the hospital wing, with Raven glaring at me, and my cheek stinging. I groan as the pain returns to my groin. She chuckles, before kissing my forehead lightly.

"What's with the mood swings?" I ask sleepily. She grins.

"While you were sleeping, I decided you didn't really do anything wrong, and I _do_ like you, but we have to take things slowly," she says.

I sit up, and lean to kiss her, but she pulls away, raising an eyebrow.

"Lets start by talking" she says. I smile and say,

"Okay, I'll start. How can you skateboard through a desert?"

"Good balance. How do you guys get food?"

Our soul, Wanda gets food on raids." She smiles, and we spend the next several hours just talking. Doc came in a couple times, but other than that it was just us.

**So I was wondering, should I do one long chapter, or lots of short ones? Please review! I am sorry if my chapter are too short, it is just my writing style.**


End file.
